falamoorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Falistic Faith
The Imperial Chantry of Falism (usually shortened to The Imperial Chantry) is the ruling body and the clergy of the Falistic faith. Falism The Falistic Faith, commonly known as Falism, is the belief that Ascan I Falian, the first emperor of Falamoore and the father of Falamoore, was the god who created the universe several millenias before he birthed himself into the mortal world to lead forth the nation of his image. Along with Ascan as the chief diety in the Falistic faith, stands four other gods at his side, the gods in Falism are referred to as Atronarchs. Falism as a faith was officiated in 563 a.a by Emperor Cortez Emilio II Falian after surrendering to the demands of the Falistic uprising. And the name Falism, created by the first leader of the Order of Ascan, it is created specificly to resemble the house name of Ascans family, The Falian Family. The Falistic Uprising The Falistic uprising was a shortlived war in Falamoore in the year 563 a.a, it lasted from 18th of June until the 15th of August, it was a short decisive war for the uprising as the Emperor officially issued a public order of surrender to all his fighting forces on the 13th of August, the demands of the falistic uprising was enforced on the 15th, and the official peace documents were signed. The uprising was started by a large, fanatical cult known as the Order of Ascan, the cult sent their demands to the Emperor, demanding to be acknowledged by the citadel regime and the emperor as the official religion for Falamoore, as it had none previously, the emperor declined with his veto, specifying that it was unaceptable to force a faith upon the populace of the empire. After a few months of fighting against the guerilla style warfare of the cult, the emperors only daughter was captured in a skirmish on Redcrest, the emperor was forced to surrender to the demands of the cult. As a result of the uprising, the Imperial Chantry was founded and granted several authorities, although the emperor did not bow to the new pantheon for a few generations, until emperor Marzellus II Falian allowed the Divine Vigil to preform his coronation cermony, after that it became tradition for the emperor to be a Falist. The Five Atronarchs The Five Atronarchs is the collective name of the five gods of Falism, an Atronarch being the embodiment of a gods being and power. According to Chantry teachings the Atronarchs reside in Ascans eternal city, where the souls of men and women of Falistic faith go upon their death. Ascan Ascan is the leder of the Atronarchs, known as the founder of the world and the main god of all the Atronarchs. Imperial Chantry and Falistic views on heresy The Imperial Chantry of Falism and the Falistic faith has a very narrow line on whats heresy and whats not. The Faith Manifesto The Faith Manifesto, often just called the Manifesto. Is the religious book containg the rules and ideologies of the Falistic clergy. The Imperial Chantry The Imperial Chantry of Falism (usually shortened to The Imperial Chantry) is the ruling body and the clergy of the Falistic faith. Possitions in the Imperial Chantry The Divine Vigil The Divine Vigil is the head of the Falistic faith Exalted Priest/Priestess The Templar Order of Falamoore